


It’s Not Dark Yet

by 21stCenturyMargaret



Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Mentioned The Hargreeves | Umbrella Academy, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyMargaret/pseuds/21stCenturyMargaret
Summary: Self-Insert One-Shot about self-harm.Title from ‘Not Dark Yet’ by Bob Dylan.Content Warning: Self-Harm.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196063
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	It’s Not Dark Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a Self-Insert fic about self-harm.
> 
> Please don’t read if it could be triggering, I’m begging you.
> 
> \- Mags

Vanya started self-harming when she was 11. She’d felt a strange amount of pride about it at the time. She thought that this made her beautifully broken; or unique in a sick way.

She started as a way to prove to her family that she was `sick enough’, even though she’d never show it. She’d cut on her thigh for that reason. She’d calculatedly sliced neat rows. How could someone deny help to a girl so desperate she’d slash her own legs? But she’d never tell.

She told Ben once. He responded "You’re joking right?" And than made her promise to never do it again. He meant well. 

She didn’t know when it shifted, when she no longer did it for help. She’d get so angry and heavy inside she’d sink to the bathroom floor with a plastic pink shaving razor.

She never had that moment that there was in movies or books, no one ever found her slitting her wrist. No one warmly grabbed her and delicately held her hands.

There became a point she’d stop wishing someone would. She panicked at the thought of bathing suits that would reveal the slight white lines the colour of white chocolate. 

She wished someone saved her when she was still willing. When she was doing it for help. 


End file.
